Pixie Hollow Games
Colleen O'Shaughnessey Laura Bailey | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Joel McNeely | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Helen Kalafatic Jordan Kerner Steven Spielberg Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall | editor = | cinematography = | runtime = 23 minutes | company = Warner Bros. Animation DisneyToon Studios The Kerner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | budget = | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }}Pixie Hollow Games is a 30 minute television special broadcast on November 19, 2011, on Disney Channel. Based on the Disney Fairies franchise, it was produced by Warner Bros. Animation , DisneyToon Studios, The Kerner Entertainment Company and Amblin Entertainment and animated by Prana Studios. It features the voices of Mae Whitman, Lucy Liu, Raven-Symoné, Michelle Williams and others including Colleen O'Shaughnessey and Laura Bailey (replacing Abigail Breslin and Scarlett Johansson), as Tinker Bell and the other fairies of Pixie Hollow in Never Land, taking part in an Olympic-style competition. It is based loosely on J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan stories, by way of Warner Bros. and Universal Pictures' animated adaptation. It was originally intended as the last of five feature-length films in the Tinker Bell series of direct-to-DVD 3D animated films, with the title Tinker Bell: Race through the Seasons, and a release date in 2012. However, the movie was rescheduled and retooled as a TV special instead of a film-length movie. Unlike the previous feature films in this series, Tinker Bell is not a central featured character in this special release. Plot Rosetta is busy helping to set up flowers for the big night, when she meets a new garden fairy named Chloe, who drops a lump of dirt in front of her, accidentally getting her dirty and, because she's afraid of dirt, causing her to freak out until Silvermist douses her with a water droplet. Chloe announces she has been training for the Pixie Hollow Games and is excited to be competing. Even though the garden fairies have little hope of winning and haven’t ever won, Chloe is confident that she and her partner can turn things around and end the losing streak. When it comes time for the team selection, Chloe has already volunteered and Rosetta is selected to be her partner. The night of the games, Rosetta wears a fancy, formal, pale-red gown, certain that she and Chloe will be eliminated after one round. The storm fairies, Rumble and Glimmer, are the heavy favorites to win the competition. They have won the last four years in-a-row, winning four winners’ rings each and wanting to get a final ring. The first event is leapfrogging. Similar to chariot racing, the teams ride on frogs, yoked together by an harness. Then the competitors leapfrog over one another to the finish line. Rosetta refuses to get onto the frog, but finally does when the spectators yell in protest, leading to total chaos on the racetrack. The next day, Rosetta and Chloe continue to compete in a series of games, such as dragonfly water skiing, twig-spheres, and mouse polo, slowly moving up in the standings during each game. But things start to turn south in the final challenge of the day. At the end of the teacup race, there’s a series of chutes covered in slimy mucus that the teams must slide down to get to the finish line. Chloe dives down the chute with no trouble, but Rosetta, afraid of getting muddy and dirty, nervously crawls down the chute, to Chloe's dismay. However, they're still in the games since the Iridessa and Lumina fell short after Iridessa coated their cup in too much pixie dust, causing them to crash into the roof of the cavern. Regardless, Rosetta's actions put them in last place, and no team has ever won from last place. For the first time in the Games, Chloe is starting to doubt Rosetta. Vidia and Zephyr take the shortcut and crashed, then Terence and Fairy Gary try to jump the pond but land in it, leaving just the garden and storm fairies. Rosetta and Chloe take the mudslide mountain shortcut and successfully make it over thanks to Tinker Bell adding built-in spikes to the wheels and a propeller to cross the steep mountain and get ahead of the storm fairies. However, in the last leg of the race, Rumble uses Glimmer's lightning ability to zap one of the wheels causing the girls' cart to crash. Glimmer is appalled. Seeing their cart destroyed, Rosetta and Chloe push their cart over the finish line and at least finish together. Rumble is already celebrating his victory, when Queen Clarion announces that the garden fairies are the winners. Rumble protests, until the Queen shows him that Glimmer abandoned him just before the finish line for cheating, thus his victory doesn't count. Therefore, the garden fairies win. The movie ends with Rosetta and Chloe celebrating with their best friends that they broke their losing streak. Cast * Michelle Williams as Rosetta, a garden fairy and the main protagonist of the film * Brenda Song as Chloe, a new garden fairy and Rosetta's partner * Jason Dolley as Rumble, a storm fairy and the main antagonist of the film * Tiffany Thornton as Glimmer, a storm fairy and Rumble's partner * Zendaya as Fern, a garden fairy * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy * Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy * Raven-Symoné as Iridessa, a light fairy * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Fawn, an animal fairy * Laura Bailey as Vidia, a fast-flying fairy * Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Clank, a large tinker fairy with a booming voice * Nolan North as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses * Kevin Michael Richardson as Fairy Gary, the overseer of the pixie-dust keepers and Terence's partner * Karen Strassman as Fairy Mary, the overseer of the tinker fairies and Tink's partner * Jessica DiCicco as Lilac, a garden fairy / Lumina, a new light fairy and Iridessa's partner * Kari Wahlgren as Ivy, a garden fairy * Alicyn Packard as Zephyr, a new fast-flying fairy and Vidia's partner * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Terence, the pixie-dust keeper * Dan Curtis Lee as Starter Sparrowman * Bryce Papenbrook as Buck, a new animal fairy and Fawn's partner * Kraisit Agnew as Tabby * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Queen Clarion, the queen of all Pixie Hollow Music The score to the special is composed by Joel McNeely, who scored the first three Tinker Bell films. Zendaya sings the theme song (written by Brendan Milburn and Valerie Vigoda of GrooveLily), which is called "Dig Down Deeper". Zendaya performed "Dig Down Deeper" in the 2011 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. In Spain, the main theme was played by Lydia Fairen. Release The special debuted in the United States on The Disney Channel on November 19, 2011. The special was included as a bonus feature on the Blu-ray releases of Secret of the Wings in 2012. A standalone DVD was released on August 20, 2013. Sequel :Main article: Secret of the Wings A fourth full-length Tinker Bell film, Secret of the Wings, was originally announced to be released before the special, but was instead released on October 23, 2012. References }} External links * * Category:Tinker Bell films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:American children's films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:2011 television specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:ImageMovers films Category:Film scores by Joel McNeely Category:The Kerner Entertainment Company films Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall